Only You
by RGreen
Summary: Hermione has a secret, she has a lover and yet a to be born love child. How will the father of her child handle the news. HGFW
1. Sad

Hermione sat at the huge table at the Borrow reading from a large book that was set out in front of her.

"This can't be happening to me" Hermione whispered to herself and slammed her book closed "I have to see him"

"Have to see who" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen and took a set at the large table.

Hermione slammed the book shut making Harry jump.

"I have to go Harry" Hermione said walking towards the door "I have something to do, I'll be back later" With that she dissapparated leavening Harry in a shocked silence.

Fred Weasley was Stacking shelves in his and Georges Joke Shop when he heard a familiar 'pop' and looked around for its organ and saw Hermione Granger standing at the door, with an odd look on her face.

"Hermione" Fred asked questioningly "what are you doing here"

She said nothing but slowly began to walk towards him, until she was standing right in front of him.

"Fred, do you love me" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes

"of course I love you Hermione" he said and cupped her checks in the palm of his large hands "Whats wrong, baby"

She said nothing but stood on her tip toes and began to kiss him passionately, pulling closer to her by grabbing his shirt.

"Miome" Fred groaned in there 6 month relationship it was always him who had instigated there sexual in counters

"Fred Make love to me" Hermione pleaded "now"

Fred was shocked this was so unlike Hermione she always insisted that they go someway were no one could interrupt them will they made love

"Here" he asked between kisses "now"

"Here" she said backing up against the shelve "against the shelve"

Hermione couldn't get enough of him she had missed him so and it had only been two days, she began to unbuckle his belt and shoved both his pants and boxers with them.

Fred was so turned on at the fact that any one could walk in on them that his manhood was as hard as a rock.

Hermione slipped her panties of and Fred picked her up and leaned her against the shelve.

"Oh god Fred fuck me" she pleaded and he slipped into her hot canal.

Fred began to pump into her and before long they both reached climax.

They stood the like that for a will until Fred placed Hermione on her feet and they both began to get dressed.

They had only just finished when a group a teenagers burst in to the shop.

Fred and Hermione exchanged guilty looks, then Fred went of to attend to his costumers and Hermione walked over to the counter and began to watch the man she loved do the job he loved.

Fred felt good being watched by Hermione, he turned to her and flashed her one of the famous Weasley twin smile, she smiled back.

He watched her walk up the stairs that lead to his an Georges apartment, Fred waited until all the teenagers had left before he closed the shop and made his was up the stairs to the apartment.

When he entered he could hear faint crying coming from his room

\

Opening the door that lead to his bedroom Fred was confronted with the sight of Hermione curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed crying her eyes out.

"Hermione baby" Fred said with a moan he hated to see her in pain "What's wrong"

Fred moved over to the bed and scooped her into his arms and cradled her against his crest.

Hermione tilted her head up until she could see his face.

"Please tell me what's wrong" Fred pleaded "I hate to see you like this mione"

"I'm afraid" was a she could manage

"what are you afraid of" Fred asked kissing the to of her head

"Of you" Hermione whispered she couldn't look at him

Fred was shocked they had just made love and here she was telling him that she was afraid of him.

"Why are you afraid of me baby" he worriedly

"not of you of what you'll do" Hermione said reaching to run a hand along him stubble check "Fred I have to tell you something"

"Hermione you can tell me anything" he said cupping her face in his hands

"Fred……." Hermione took a deep breath "I'm…..pregnant"

Hermione felt him go ridged and he closed his eyes

That he had not anticipated, pregnant how could she be pregnant they had always been so careful.

"Fred I'm sorry" Hermione said standing up and walking to the bath room were she closed the lid on the toilet and sat down, placing her head in her hands.

She heard Fred enter the bathroom and she looked up to see him kneeling on one leg in front of her a small box in his a hand.

"Fred" Hermione asked cautiously

"Hermione Granger will you become a Weasley" Fred asked looking deeply into he eyes

"yes"

Hermione sat on Fred's lap for what seemed like hours, just playing with her ring. She was filled with a sense of fulfillment and knew that if she were to die this minute, she would die happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Fred asked kissing her neck.

"How happy you make me!" she whispered and turned to him.

"I love you Fred Weasley and nothing will ever change that!"

"I love you too, Mione for ever and a day" Fred said leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Fred loved to kiss her; it always turned him on beyond belief. When he began to move his hand under the light sweater that she was wearing he realized that he loved the soft skin of her stomach. He loved everything about her.

He stilled, his hand still cupping her belly the enormity of what lay beneath his fingers dawning, he Fredrick Weasley was going to be a father.

Fred looked down at the women that was having his child, the women that had just agreed to become his wife and he came to a realization, he would die for this woman.

Hermione stared up at her future husband and was unnerved by the look on his face. She recognized the look; she had had the same one yesterday when it had sunk in that she was going to be a mum. That in 8 and a half months time she was going to be holding their baby in her arms.

"I know baby, I know" she whispered "We're going to be a mummy and a daddy, I still can't believe it"

Fred lied her down on the bed and began to kiss her belly, nuzzling his face into it.

"I can't believe how lucky I am." he whispered into her stomach

"I have the most beautiful girl in the world, she loves me and is going to have our baby"

Hermione smiled sleepily, the little escapade in the shop had really worn her out.

"Sleepy darling?" Fred asked looking up at her before looking back down to her belly and saying "it looks like I've worn your mother out squirt, we should let her rest"

He moved up the bed and pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

They were asleep in minutes.

Hermione woke to an empty bed and the sounds of hushed talking coming from the living room. Getting out of bed she grabbed Fred's terry clothe robe from its hanger and slipped her arms into it, she could smell him on it, cinnamon and spice.

Walking silently into the kitchen in time to catch the tailing end of their conversation.

"How do I tell her Harry" Fred said in a pleading voice "how do I bring her world crashing down?"

"Tell me what" Hermione asked the four men in the room jumped at the sound of her voice "what's going on"

Hermione walked over and placed a kiss on Fred's down turned mouth before walking over to her two best friend and hugged both Harry and Ron before moving on to George.

Hermione frowned at the looks on all their faces before turning to Harry and that's when it hit her, something was very wrong!

Fred walked over to her and slipped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him

"The Order called an emergency meeting last night at Grimmould Place" Ron said and moved closer to her.

"Hermione, Voldermort and the death eaters attacked 20 families with connections to the Order!"

Hermione had a horrible feeling in her gut

"Hermione you parents were murdered" Ron finished and looked at his feet

Fred's arms tightened around her

"No" She screamed and thrashed against Fred's chest hitting out at him "You're lying you're lying."

Hermione felt like she had been asleep for days, rolling over she felt a familiar queasiness over come her. It reminded her of the other things that were happening in her life.

Her thoughts turned to Fred; he had been so good to her over the past few days. He was always there for her when she needed him! Hermione didn't know what she would have done without him.

She stood slowly and walked to the wardrobe, slipping into some clothes she made her way to the door and walked out. It was the first time since she had learned about her parent's death that she had left the room and she shuddered at the thought.

Hermione made her way down the twisting staircase and walking in to the kitchen. Upon seeing her, the room went eerily silent.

She looked around at the familiar faces in the kitchen until her gaze landed on Harry. Harry looked away quickly, unable to meet her eyes. Hermione knew he felt responsible for her parent's death and in a way it was his fault. The death eaters that had killed her parents had done so on the authority of Voldermort, in his attempts to weaken Harry. Harry's greatest weakness is his friends and if his friends suffered, then so did Harry.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called her out of her thoughts. She looked away from Harry to see Fred standing next to her. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

Fred looked so very concerned and placing a reassuring hand on her lower back, guided her towards the seat that he had just vacated. Still nobody had said a word! She felt like an intruder, unwelcome in a place that she had always felt so at home in, she couldn't take the silence.

"Will somebody talk, damn you" Hermione screamed into the silence. "I need you to talk to me please"

Hermione began to cry again and when Fred attempted to rap her in to his arms she pulled away.

"No" she whispered.

Fred looked hurt but moved away. "I need to talk to Harry alone"

Everybody began to file out of the kitchen, until there was only her, Fred and Harry.

"I'll only be in the other room if you need me ok!" Fred whispered kissing her forehead before following the others out of the kitchen.

Harry was still sitting with his head bowed. Hermione stood up and walked towards him sitting in the seat next to him. They just sat for along time not saying a thing, until Hermione reached over taking Harry's hand in her own.

"We're ok, Harry" She said in a determined voice. "Rock solid! This will not rip us apart."

Hermione leaned against him until she felt his arms rap themselves around her, holding her to him. She could tell he was crying, feeling his body shaking with every tear.


	2. And sader

As Hermione stood by the graves of her parents she felt a wave of guilt wash over her, this was the first time since the parents had died that she had visited their graves. After Hermione's parents were killed the order increase security on the people closest to Harry and there family's but that had not been enough in the weeks following the Grangers funeral an attack was made on Hogwarts and Ginny Wesley was kidnapped, the leader of this attack was Lucius Malfoy, after a massive search and rescue effort Ginny was pronounced dead after the search and rescue team found the bloodied remains of the clothes that she had been wearing the day of the attack.

The loss of Ginny tore the Wesley's apart and almost sent Ron insane his only saving grace was Ginny's best friend Luna Lovegood who had been with Ginny the day she was abducted, Luna had barely escaped with her life the events of that night leaving her so disturbed that she had not uttered a word since. What Hermione thought was weird was that Ron had appointed him self as her protector he and Luna became inseparable and though they didn't talk to each other they would not leave each others sides, Luna would no even eat for anyone but him. It had been Ron that had found Luna after the attack bloody and broken, he was that one that had taken her to St Mangos and sat with her as the doctor examined her, it was he who had been given the news that she had been raped and was pregnant and it was he how had comforted her as she lost the baby two months later.

As for Hermione her pregnancy was as normal as could be expected under the circumstances, stress has taken its toll and Hermione had lost allot of weight even thought her stomach continued to grow, when she lies down on her back you can clearly see the out line of the baby. On this fact Fred had become more and more concerned for his wife and there baby, Hermione was determined to carry her baby to term and at 8 and 1/4 months pregnant she felt like she had done the right thing keeping the baby.

A hand on her shoulder remained Hermione that she was not alone, turning she came face to face with her husband.

"Are you ready to go home sweetheart "Fred asked knowing how hard seeing her parents grave must be on Hermione "its getting late and we don't want you to get a cold now do we"

"No" Hermione muttered shaking her head "No we don't want that"

"Are you alright Hermione?" Fred asked tilting his head it the side

"I'm fine let's go home ok" Hermione said with a smile grabbing Fred hand in hers and heading off towards the car that was waiting for them.

As Hermione began to move she felt a gush of water between her legs and knew that it could be only one thing, her water had broken.


End file.
